Closer
by ZTheIncomplete
Summary: She's pretty much an average girl with an angel obsession and he's pretty much an average demon with a nerd fetish. AU!SoMa, sporadic updates.


She's staring at him which is, admittedly, common in this situation. However there's no touch of lust in her gaze. He can't smell the tell-tale lust that oozes from women when they see him. Slowly, she starts to move while watching him with wide eyes. The window next to her bed casts weird lines across her face, distorting any definitive facial features she might have. Her fingers feather across his face, slipping into his snow white hair. This is weird. Too weird for him to say or do anything.

The first words out of her mouth are, "You have horns." Like he doesn't know that. He wants to roll his eyes until he remembers that she shouldn't be seeing his horns. Her touches become more brave, boldly feeling the nicks and dents of his horns. "And a tail.."

He turns his head slightly to see his tail, flicking back and forth. It never does that. Damn thing has a mind of it's own. "Yeah. Most of us do." He turns back to her, jumping at how close she is. She's kinda cute now that he can see her clearly.

"Us? There's more of you?" She's excited now but not the way he wants. However, he notes as she leans closer, she's bra-less and the cold is doing a number on her nipples. He can't wait to get his mouth on them. Tiny tits are his favorite.

But he has to wait. She's going to be a challenge. "Yeah. There's more of me. Well more demons. I'm the only me." Oh Asura, he sounds stupid. Whatever, she's smiling and it's cute. Her tits jiggle a little when she sits back against the headboard.

"I've never had a dream about a demon! You don't look..demonic, really. Well you kind of do but you don't look like you're going to kill me.." She shifts, "You aren't going to kill me, right?" Her hand is searching off to one side for something, probably a baseball bat.

"Not that kind of demon. I get pleasure out of pleasuring women.." He grins, crawling across the bed to lean over her. She flushes and looks away. "I didn't think being this close bothered you.." He runs his hands up her silk-covered thighs, "You were awfully close a minute ago."

"I-I.." Her fist decks him in the cheek before he can get very far. "Don't touch me, you creepy pervert!" She quivering with rage and embarrassment. "I was only so close because I'd never seen a demon before..." She looks nervous, "Does that mean..angels are real too?"

Soul cringes while rubbing his face. "Yeah..Angels are real too." She's close again and a lot less afraid. "They aren't that cool." She doesn't care, she's even closer now, almost nose to nose. "You have some weird angel fetish, don't you?"

"It's not a fetish! I just.." She sighs, "I want to be an angel when I die..Or see one. Something!" The girl swallows and his fingers curl into the bed sheets. "C-Can you tell me about them? I've read all the books but I still have questions.."

Ah, here is his opening. "You have to do something for me, first. Well, I'll be doing all the work but I need your consent.." His hands are on her thighs again, "This isn't as fun if you don't want it."

She tilts her head to one side, "What..do you mean?" Her green eyes drift to his hands, watching them inch up higher and higher. She's still not aroused and it's pissing him off. Most women would be coming under his talents by now.

"Let me pleasure you, then I'll answer any question you have about angels." His hands reach the hem of her shirt, tugging, "I won't do it unless you let me. I feed off sexual energy and consensual is the best~"

"I've never..." Her face is flushed and he can taste the edges of arousal. She's going to give into him. He knows it. She's not even trying to stop him as his hands dance across the smooth skin of her belly.

"This is a dream, remember? Plus, you don't have to do anything in return. I do all the work." He lightly cups her breast, chuckling at the squeak she makes. "You're really cute, could play with you all night." The girl gasped as he leaned closer. "Just say yes."

She doesn't say it but she does nod while leaning up to receive his kiss. It's just a dream, where can she go wrong? It's not wrong to be pleasured by a good looking man..demon in your dreams. Dreams are just dreams.

The girl is more fearless than he thought, running her tongue over his teeth with little hesitation. She's not a good kisser but it's endearing how eager she is. Well, he does keep interrupting her by rolling and flicking her nipples. Her head falls back exposing her long, delectable neck. His mouth makes a beeline for it.

"A-ah! Don't bite so ha-ah!" Her hands grip his horns tightly as he nips where he just bit. "Please." Soul lets up and licks the red bite-mark, kissing it delicately. The taste of her blood on his lips does weird things to his body, mostly his cock. Now is not the time for that though and he forces himself to focus on other things like getting her shirt off.

It's baggy and slides over her head easily. "Fuck. Your tits are so small.." Soul trails off as he leans down to finally suckle one. They've been the bane of his existence since he noticed them. Her little squeaks are quickly becoming something more like a moan and she's panting. He loves it.

She pulls his head away from her breast, "I-I'm sorry.." He tilts his head, trying to lean down again but her grip is too strong. "I'll understand if you..don't want to.." The demon rolls his eyes as he pulls her hands away.

"So they're little, I don't care." He slides his hand down her belly, dipping into her pajama pants. "Feels like you don't really either." Soul grins, pushing lightly against her damp panties. He tugs her pants down, smirking when she tries to cross her legs. "Now, now, don't be shy. Nothing I haven't seen before."

The blush on her face totally disappears and his chin becomes intimate with her foot. "I don't want to know that! Get out!" She glares at him with tiny-slitted acid green eyes, her jaw clenching in anger.

He has no idea what he's done but glares back as he rubs his chin. "The fuck was that for? I'm just trying to get you off." He glares back, crawling back across the bed to lean over her again. "Why'd ya kick me?" His nose brushes against her in his scrutinizing.

She just rolls her eyes, turning her head away from him. Soul takes a deep breath and opens the window, leaning over the edge. "Hey, wait. What's your name." The demon pauses and looks over his shoulder, shrugging.

"They call me Soul." He turns back around, snorting, "Who the hell names their kid Soul?"


End file.
